Saeko
Saeko Desantis is a forensic psychologists and is leading authority in the field of forensic anthropology. She mainly deals with murder and/or rape cases and evaluating the mental health of rape victims and of the criminals themselves. She is the first human-shadow hybrid. Her alternative persona/personality is Crimson Reaper, a mysterious, bizarrely polite serial killer who exclusively targets rapist, murderers, corrupt officials and anyone who has gotten away with a crime without punishment. The Crimson Reaper follows a strict code of honor made by Saeko, which dictates that she never harms an innocent. Furthermore, the Crimson Reaper typically takes over at night or when an injustice is happening. The Crimson Reaper is one of the top 10 "murderers" in the world. So far she has hunted down 38 of the top Killer Artists, people who are expert murderers whom have mastered a form of killing. After her fusing together Saeko and The Crimson Reaper can freely switch between each others personality and appearance. The two persona also don't seem to have a bad relationship with each other. Because Crimson Reaper does read (although she likes manga the best and falls to sleep from reading novels) and eats at the Golden Phoenix Buffet because of Saeko's needs and influence, but on the other side Saeko also helps Crimson Reaper when she needs it. Their relationship could be compared to good friends. Information Saeko was raised by her mother and father. Her mother was employed as a hostess at a church themed bar, her father was a highly decorated war vet and police detective while having an overbearing nagging sister who was a guidance counselor at the local high school. Despite their picture perfect home and all of the expensive items that they had, her parents despised each other, and they would all argue almost every night over just about everything. When Saeko would ask why were they still together, her mother would tell her that the only reason the two are remaining together is because of Saeko and her sister. Saeko's parents did not attempt to spare the sisters in their feuding. Saeko's sister would try to comfort her but even she was put off by Saeko seeming lack of empathy, and would yell at her whenever she thought that Saeko wasn't showing her true emotions. Her father was very fond of verbally and physically abusing her whenever he got too fed up with her lack of empathy. Her father would spend most of the family money on alcohol, expensive antiques and prostitutes, with her mother being away most nights with her sugar daddies. Saeko's sister would usually be home going over student files not having much time for Saeko on most nights. This being the case, Saeko spent a lot of time on long walks brain storming ideas for her murder mystery novel about a female vampire detective that brings justice to evil doers, fix familial relations and charms the ladies. One night when walking through a dark alley on one of her walks, she encounters a woman dressed in stylish black attire. Saeko smartly heads the other way, however, she was snatched by a local gang and was raped by them. The gang eventually became bored with her inexpressive reaction to being raped so they started beating her and stabbing her with knives, this caused Saeko to black out. Once Saeko reawakened all of the gang members were dead and the woman in the stylish black suit was gone. Saeko called the cops and waited for them to arrive, after a long night of question and the medics patching her up and taking samples she was sent home. When she got home everything seemed to be better, her entire family was worried about her and trying to cheer her up, which struck Saeko as odd due to how they normally act whenever near each other. Everything was looking up until her parents left the house one day for their honeymoon, a group of high school aged robbers broke in and attempted to rob the house. Unfortunately, they couldn't find where the family's valuables were, so they turned to Saeko's sister, to take them to the family's prized possessions. They required she bring them valuables or else they would kill Saeko. Saeko's sister refused to give them anything and hid Saeko inside of the fallout shelter for her safety. While in the fallout shelter Saeko called the cops and listened on the intercom for the house. While listening she heard horrible things happening to her sister with her parent returning home only to be attacked as well. The police arrived thirty minutes after her entire family had been killed. The robbers were arrested but ultimately let off with extremely light sentences for being minors. Saeko was traumatized by this event which lead her to be institutionalized, as the authorities came to feel that she would only be able to get the help she needs there. After the trial and institutionalization Saeko turned to writing and drawing as a outlet for her trauma and stress. At the institution, Doctor Noire was assigned to be her therapist. Upon seeing her Saeko instantly remembered her as the woman in the stylish black suit from the dark alley that one night. Saeko burst into fit of anger and tears demanding to know why she didn't help her in the alley that night and what could she possibly do for her now. Doctor Noire answered simply: the power to take revenge against those that wrong her. Docotor Noire knew that Saeko wished to bring justice to the three who killed her family who died protecting her. Saeko was hesitant in believing Doctor Noire but she put it together that the one in the alley way that killed those gang members was Doctor Noire. Doctor Noire told her that she has been reading Saeko's novels and explained to her that they were quite entertaining to read, she then told her to place her head on her chest if Saeko really wanted to get her revenge. Saeko hesitated but decided to trust her and in that moment Saeko blacked out and was taken to somewhere deep in her mind. While here she met another girl who looked like her who exclaimed to Saeko that she was her Shadow and that she can help Saeko obtain the vengeance that she so deserves at only the price of letting her run free. Saeko agreed but made this other girl promise to never hurt the innocent or cops to which the other girl agreed to abide by. Saeko awakened in her cell with a note to Doctor Noire explaining to her about what a Shadow is and how to harness it's power. Armed with this knowledge Saeko styled her alternate personality after the main character of her story and started going out each night allowing her Shadow to hone her skills taking on street gangs and local crooks while also having her solve cold cases and find missing people. During this time her novels were published and have became world wide phenomena. Due having her Shadow awaken inside of her, she started becoming more like a vampire with each use. Three years latter she was allowed to attend the local university due to all of the progress that she made over the last three years that she was in the institution. During her 1st year as an university student, she began dating a brilliant yet almost silent detective. However in secret he abused her, even raping her when she would reject his advances. Whenever he wasn't raping her, he would either be neglecting her and calling her vulgar names, like psycho bitch, or he would beat her when he gets frustrated during a case or if something doesn't go his way. Her boyfriend designated her as a "Whore", so he treated her blood tablets with a slow acting toxin that retards cognitive ability and he would force feed her hormone pills. Every night at midnight, her boyfriend would post videos of him raping her to online websites, humiliating her. Because of this, she started to hate men even more than before, and became a very withdrawn person. During her third year in University, her Shadow killed her boyfriend punish them for being sex offenders because she had enough of him abusing Saeko. After her Shadow killed them, Saeko was taken to court but was found innocent for her crimes by the jury but had to see a psychiatrist for her mental problems. After going to therapy for two years she vowed to get justice for the many vulnerable women (and men) that the legal justice system failed to deliver prosecution. She started calling her Shadow, The Crimson Reaper, and gave her the new task of going out each night to exact vengeance on the men and women who have gotten away from being punished by the legal system. In the year 2020, Saeko has been going to her therapy sessions regularly now that a sexy new doctor has taken over the role that used to be filed by Doctor Noire (who has mysteriously vanished). Saeko has even been making a lot of progress lately with the new doctor's help. But lately, she has been having run ins with the Grigori and their leader Metatron in the most unlikely of places. So she has decided to look further into them and what she found has put her doctor in jeopardy. She has also been researching a vampire lord who was apparently biting women's necks a turning them into a possessed vampire-like state and once he has enough women, he would kill them in a group. Appearance Saeko is an average height woman with long, slightly unkempt black hair that extends down to her butt. Her eyes have red irises with a white cross in them. She has a fairly pasty complexion. She wears a black uniform with a beige jacket, with long black thigh high stockings, and brown shoes. She has many scars across her body, the most prominent being the one across her stomach. These scars may be from the many dangerous missions that she is sent on, or from the repeated forcefulness of her ex-boyfriend. As a vampire, Saeko has razor-sharp pronounced fangs that allow her to drink blood. The reason Saeko wears a jacket is to conceal bandaged wounds (a gash on the both of her forearms). The wound serves as a way to transport her blood out of her body, whenever she needs to use her ability, to manipulate blood. She also wears a set of bracelets to secure the bandages to her wounds. On top of that, she constantly wears a simple ruby ring on her right pinky finger, which seals her ability and covers a small scar. Whenever her Crimson Reaper persona takes over Saeko's hair gradates to dark red at the tips and her sclera turn a deep black with her irises going bright red and glowing. Her nails also become long and sharp, and her fangs become much more visible. Her Crimson Reaper Persona changes her hairstyle and hair length, making it a short bob. Crimson Reapers's breasts and buttocks grow considerably larger. Crimson Reaper has a slight masculine look to her face. When wearing Saeko's beige jacket it becomes red and during combat she dawns an assless dress made of blood. Crimson Reaper's dress reveals most of her cleavage that way, she can sexually seduce and lure in male prey in order to kill and eat them. Personality Saeko is an easy going, serious, and responsible senior but has a great sense of humor with a childish side. She also likes to tease others for enjoyment and is able to retain her composure in many types of situations, like when she would tease Chihiro about her eating habits, grades, and breasts. She likes to tease girls around her, and talking about dragging them into bed. In her teenage years, she was sexually abused and beaten by a biker gang and her ex-boyfriend. A lot of her close friends stayed away from her as the daily torment altered her personality. She was also treated badly by most adults except for her mothers and maid. Due to this trauma, she develops a split personality as Crimson Reaper. She is generally rather mistrusting of people, claiming that if you're too nice, "evil people" will continue to trick you. She does have a pervy side claiming that she only saved Chihiro from death because she has "rockin' tits". Saeko has issues with empathy and difficulty expressing or understanding emotions, and while she has the capacity to laugh and cry, she does not understand these emotions and typically just uses the emotions that she feels is right for the situation. But with Chihiro's help, Saeko learns to truly express her emotions outside of when she is writing. Crimson Reaper distrusts men so much that even the nice things they do can cause her to react very negatively. She also never allows a male to touch her, and will reflexively attempt kill anyone who touches her without permission. However, this doesn't stop her from acting sultry to seduce male victims in order to kill them. In battle she is very ruthless and a pure sadist who likes punishing those she deems evil and will take her time while punishing them for their misdeeds. When around the other Grand Casters candidates she projects a nonchalant and relaxed attitude only letting the facade slip whenever the right buttons are pushed. When she has a goal to achieve, she becomes extremely determined and will go to any length to make sure she succeeds, in a twisted way. Crimson Reaper also tends to show a coy smile. She relishes tormenting her victims emotionally, and her MO is to provoke them into attacking her, allowing her to kill them and plead self-defense; Crimson Reaper frequently uses reverse psychology to trick opponents into attacking her and triggering her abilities. Her sensuous figure may look unimposing, but Crimson Reaper's mind is a dangerous one. Seeing battle as a game of domination, she relishes bloodshed and enjoys toying with other people's lives. She has been adjusted to act as a sultry temptress, more than ready to use her allure to sucker fools to their deaths. She has many kinks, some of which she seems to casually admit, including biting others and drinking blood. She likes to make Valentine's Day chocolate with her blood as ingredients. Disturbingly, she says that she wants the person she respects to eat a little piece of her. She reveals that she derives pleasure from causing pain and suffering to others. It can be assumed that Saeko's existential conflict manifests itself by cloaking her sadistic, malevolent, and violent nature with the facade of a well-mannered and cultured young woman. She thinks drinking blood in a sexually provocative body is a necessity for climax of the scenario. To some extent she greatly enjoys slaughter and the ironically tragic deaths her manifestations are able to cause in some cases. She cruelly likes to mock people by exploiting their deepest flaws and fears before tearing them apart. Also Crimson Reaper is nice to people who are close with Saeko like Chihiro as she isn't hostile against her whenever she is in control of the body. Crimson Reaper is respectful to her alter persona Saeko since she does things that the normal Saeko likes to do although Crimson Reaper does have her own preference's. Powers and Abilities |-|Shared Between Both Personalities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (comparable to Jewels), Genius Intelligence (Simply getting into the Grand Casters places you in the top minds of the world being that it is a think tank for super geniuses to collaborate and invent new ways to battle Ex Nihilo and Wiccaphobia), Expert Martial Arts (When she was younger and in her early teen years she was put into Boxing, Wing Chun, Wrestling, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Aikido and karate classes all of which she did fairly decent in. In her late teen years she was placed into a self-defense class where she learned how protect herself from attackers.), Skilled scythe wielder (She trained herself tirelessly to perfectly use her Scythe, and she's a master of wielding it with deadly talent), Skilled gun and knife user (Was giving gun and knife self-defense classes by military trained soldier), Immortality (Type 1; Type 4 - After being killed Saeko will just resurrect near instantly; Type 8 - She has even returned to life after being existence erased by Bete Noir's Retgone Blast), Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings and detect souls. She can even see a soul's specific characteristics), Split Personality (To cope with being raped and abused, Saeko developed a split personality called the Crimson Reaper and she can switch at will changing her physical proportions as well; however in truth the Crimson Reaper is just her Shadow taking over her body. Saeko can temporarily switch to her normal personality while retaining the powers and statistics of the Crimson Reaper if needed.), Duplication (Her split personalities can turn into two separate people), Regeneration Negation and Immortality Negation and Durability Negation (Her Scythe and Her blood attacks negate durability, immortality, and regeneration on a conceptual level that even beings with high-godly regeneration cannot easily recover from; every hit from her causes the opponent to bleed even if they don't have any blood to speak of. Much like Jewels and Witches, her basic attacks hit on a conceptual level), Regeneration (High-Godly, however, her regeneration powers only work on life threatening injuring), Enhanced Senses (All of her senses are on such a high level that they are borderline Cosmic Awareness; can sense killing intent and has navigated an infinite space of nothing), Acausality (Type 5. Due to being a Shadow she is completely unaffected by the collapse of Creation and beyond Causality), Non-Corporeal (As a human fused with her Shadow, Saeko is not a physical being), Soul Manipulation (Saeko is capable of destroying souls with normal attacks and can devour the souls of others through their blood), Blood Manipulation (Her Nightmare Blood ability allows her to manipulate the blood flowing in her veins which allows her to create anything she desires; this ability is limited by her body's natural blood volume but can use free blood or her opponent's blood if the need comes. Her blood also has holy properties due to drinking nothing but holy water), Metal Manipulation (She can move objects with even trace amounts of metal, like pebbles, to even taking sunken ships and planes out of the ocean. She can even pull asteroids from far space to her location in an instant.), She can turn metal into blood and vice versa (Her own blood can create significantly more metal than others' blood), Instinctive Reaction (Nightmare Blood fights, moves and warns Saeko on it's own without any consent), Her scythe doesn't need to connect with a target to harm it if used properly (Thanks to her causality manipulation the scythe can strike vital points as long as it is swung; distance and speed of target do not matter), Presence Concealment (Able to conceal herself from angel assassins and subconsciously able to conceal herself from powerful detection powers), Non-Physical Interaction (Much like Jewels and Witches, Saeko can fight Ex Nihilo which are non-corporeal conceptual beings), Resurrection (By transfusing her blood into someone else, Saeko is cable of reviving them and healing them), Master Detective (She has solved hundreds of mysteries, murders and other crimes without the use of the Kawaii 5-0's technology.), Tracking Mastery (Using her sharp hunting instincts, Saeko is able to track down anyone with anything from a sample of blood to fingerprints.), Interrogation Expert (Saeko is adept in finding out information from street punks. She can spot a snitch in a large crowd and single them out for questioning.), Resistance Negation (Similar to Jewels and Witches, Her Scythe bypasses both magical and innate resistances on a conceptual level), Forcefield Creation (Anyone who learned at Destiny Military Academy is able to create powerful multi-layered conceptual barriers), Statistics Amplification (Saeko gets stronger with the more blood on her body), Limited Telekinesis (Can reattach severed limbs, lift the blood inside of her body to fly and can move up to 800 tonnes worth of weight), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Multilingual (innately speaks and understands every verbal and nonverbal language in existence), Crime and Sin Sense, Earthquake Generation via Nightmare Blood (She once made an Earthquake that submerged Pandemonium city in hell which is an infinite 11th dimensional space), Saeko is also able to fade herself into blood on the ground to move swiftly increasing dodging efficiency and allows her to preform surprise attacks, Can turn men into attractive females and make females into even more attractive versions of themselves; this works regardless of how strong the target is. Weakens the target overall power temporarily. Bypasses transmutation resistance, Blood Absorption (She can slowly draw out blood from the opponent's body once she has made a wound on them. Slowly tiring them out and weakening them just by being near them. If the opponent doesn't have blood their life-force or whatever they use as energy is absorbed and converted into blood), Power Mimicry (Can gain access to the abilities of others by consuming their blood), Water Manipulation with Chihiro's blood, Intangibility (Can disperse into mist to avoid and neutralize attacks, said mist releases a powerful poison that lowers all parametrs and nullifies resistances), Summoning (Can summon Non-Corporeal manifestations of her scythe to attack foes and drain their blood; said manifestations are capable of multiplying infinitely and also have their own clone of Saeko wielding them), Her scythe can possess the humans it slashes with its "children" and allow Saeko to control them, can project multiple copies of her scythe from her body in different shapes (such as metallic threads and metal blade-like claws), Can utilizing darkness by creating voids, shadows, even engulfing the arena with darkness and she can even take control of dark attribute attacks from her opponent, when her powers are active the moon to glows a deep blood red which in turn boosts her power, and her blood is deadly fatal to demons who drink it due to having holy water in her veins |-|As Saeko Desantis= Fire Manipulation (After fusing with Shadow, she developed the ability to generate flames out of her passion and these flames are inextinguishable by any means however they can only burn sinners), Past Negation (With the Eyes of the Observer Saeko can negate 21 seconds in the past), Precognition (Due to the Eyes of the Observer), Information Analysis with the Eyes of the Observer, Mind Manipulation (She subconsciously manipulates others to protect her, and it grows stronger the more danger she's in; can cause the attacker to use weaker attacks), Power Nullification (The Eye of the Observer is capable of negating Nigh-Omniscience), With the Eyes of the Observer Saeko can decide what exists and what does not has various other effects (from BFR and Subjective Reality to Existence Erasure and Causality Manipulation and Concept Removal), and Psychometry (Can read the life force of anyone she sees with The Eye of the Observer), Mil Noches (Allows her to devour the souls of corrupt people and cleanse them in Holy-Hell fire. The arm also allows her to drag higher-dimensional beings into the physical realm stripping them of any advantages granted by being higher-dimensional however this effect wears off over time. Mil Noches can trap you in a neverending nightmare on contact; bypasses dream resistance.) |-|As Crimson Reaper= All previous abilities to a much higher scale, plus her attacks now absorbs the life-force of whatever she hits, Highly Skilled at Manipulating People, Expert Murderer, she can now create her own Pocket Multiverse called the Requiem Rose Garden, Doesn't make any sound while walking, Paralysis Inducement and Fear Aura (Her presence alone is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity and typically stops people in their tracks), Weapon Mastery (Any weapon that Crimson Reaper picks up can be used with lethal effectiveness, including smartphones), Pain Nullification (All pain is converted into pleasure due to masochism), Master Seductress, Analytical Prediction via reading her opponent's movements and body language, Karmic Retribution (The more bad karma her enemy has the more damage that her attacks do, furthermore, Karmic Retribution allows her to fully nullify healing and invulnerability. Crimson Reaper possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who feels her breasts to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime for all eternity until she either releases them or they admit their sins), Murderous Intent (Crimson Reaper emits her killing intent through her fake smile that is capable paralyzing a person in their tracks. Her "Murderous Intent" gifts her with incredible killing intuition, as she always intuitively "knows" what is needed to do in order kill her opponents, and the fastest and most efficient way to do it. She doesn't care what she does, as long as her enemy dies, fast. I.e. If an opponent has some sort of "Immortality", she intuitively "knows" how to get rid of it the most efficient way or if an opponent has a certain weakness, she intuitively "knows" and will exploit it at its maximum usability. Crimson Reaper's killing intent is such she can obstruct her attacks in its curtain, an act similar to hiding a needle in a haystack, rendering any attempts to predict her moves impotent), Immunity to Death Manipulation (When under the full moon or when at full power, Saeko does not possess a concept of death unless it is forcefully placed upon her by a being of great power), Fear Manipulation (Crimson Reaper can manifest the fears of others as tangible beings, however, if they are fearless, Saeko makes them fear. Bypasses resistance to Fear Manipulation), Fear Empowerment (If her opponent shows even the slightest fear, all of Crimson Reaper's attacks are dramatically powered up.) and Peripheral Manifestation (Crimson Reaper can manifest in the peripheral vision of her target until she gets close enough to attack.) |-|Resistances= to assimilation-based abilities, existence erasure, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, paradoxes, memory manipulation, high-level reality warping, poisons, toxins, radiation, disease, sealing, Resistance Negation (has a high resistance to having her resistances negated), causality, laws, conventional weapons (can only be harmed by conceptual and magical weaponry), instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification, conceptual manipulation, emphatic, Illusions, Resistance to Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through the blessing of Twilight), plot-based defenses, probability, blood manipulation, immunity to soul manipulation (Shadows lack a soul), Possession & Mind Manipulation (Shadows are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled) and time manipulation, All resistances are on a conceptual level Combat Statistics Tier: 1-B as Saeko, High 1-B as Crimson Reaper Attack Potency: Hyperverse Level (Should be on par with the other Grand Casters) Can ignore durability and resistances with her attacks. | High Hyperverse level (On par with Shining Jewels and witching Hour users) Speed: Irrelevant (Comparable to Old Ones, Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users, able to keep up with beings that exist above and beyond multiversal causality, dimensions and time-space, moves so fast that even a being that can see the future and automatically react to attacks couldn't defend against her. Comparable to teen Yingyue who can outrun someone who is has the ability to always be faster than her opponent) | She is Omnipresent within her Requiem Rose Garden Lifting Strength: Varies (Has lifted up a large tanker before); Her blood can hold up a small planet, however, it has lifted a Remnant of Darkness as well (which has the mass of several thousand multiverses). Striking Strength: Hyperversal level. Can trade blows with the other Grand Casters with ease. | Irrelevant with Vampire Queen Durability: Hyperversal level (Comparable to Great Old Ones, Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users; has survived a retgone and a retcon) | High Hyperversal level (Can fight Incomplete Bete Noir) Intelligence: Supergenius. Anyone who can get into the Grand Caster Organization is easily among the smartest people on Earth. Saeko is an accomplished Crimnal Psychologist and Private Detective often lending her skills to the Kawaii 5-0. She is a top-selling author whose award-winning novels were swaying the status quo of the world with her thought provoking Crime and Mystery Novels that also act as social commentary. Saeko is very cautious and prone to taking every precaution possible, even from supposedly much weaker creatures like humans. She is able to find criminals that the Kawaii 5-0 cannot. She is expertly skilled in melee combat, and can throw almost anything with extreme accuracy, perfectly striking targets in training and opponents during combat. Limited Omniscience via The Eyes of the Observer. | The Crimson Reaper has mastered many ways of killing and torture. She has evaded the police for years while committing her serial killings of criminals. Crimson Reaper is an expert combatant and is able to use seemingly mundane objects as deadly weapons, going so far as to weaponize smartphone. They have shown the ability to manipulate her enemies by means of intimidation and reverse psychology. The Crimson Reaper also retains all of Saeko's knowledge and skills. Stamina: Irrelevant. Shadows do not get tired, need to eat or need to sleep. They generally are beyond the concept of rest Range: Melee range hundreds of meters with her handgun, Irrelevant with her Scythe and Nightmare Blood power Powers Nightmare Blood- This is a unique ability possessed by Shadow Saeko that allows Saeko to control her blood and the blood of others. She can shoot blood out of her hand, slice people with a wave of blood, crystallize her blood, and she can even drain people of their blood to use as her own even if they don't have blood, as Saeko will always make her enemies bleed with her attacks. She has been known to massacre dozens of thugs by creating a whip of blood that can destroy parts of the body instantly. Her whip resembles a powerful hurricane. While in her Crimson Reaper persona, she is powerful enough to cause the Great Quake that submerged a large area of Hell. It's possible her power can spread infinitely and be expressed in multiple forms, such as turning into sharp scalpels, knives, soul-destroying makeshift projectiles, form iron weapons, a sort of spring to leap incredibly high, releasing literal tides of blood to spawn thousands-strong armies of absorbed souls, drills, or getting her enemies entangled with in it. She can also fire multiple blood bolts rapidly after one another. She usually makes an orb of blood which orbits around her body that she shoots at her opponents in combat. She also has the ability to control the coagulation of her blood which allows her to limit her blood flow to a minimum when injuries have been received. Saeko is also able to fade herself into blood on the ground to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. This ability is limited by her body's natural blood volume. She can even change the blood type of herself or others. The more blood her body is covered in, the stronger she becomes. Whenever she uses her powers the moon may turn red for a while. *Shadow Boost: Her Shadow powers have granted her the natural vampiric ability to absorb pre-existing forms of her element to the point that she can slowly draw out blood from the opponent's body once she has made a wound on them. Slowly tiring them out and weakening them just by being near them. Although it takes a very long time for this ability to kill the opponent via blood loss it is still more then enough to change the tides of battle. *Blood Net- She can use her blood to make a giant net that can attach to any object. This net can be used to form a suspension bridge that can hold about 6 to 8 people within it. *Blood-Induced Matter Transportation- Saeko has the ability to transport matter using her blood as a catalyst. She uses this offensively by letting herself get cut and splattering it on her opponents before she activates it by snapping her fingers to take chunks out of people and objects with it. *Bloodshed: Knife- Turns all her and/or her enemies' blood into multiple knifes that floats around her body. The pattern in which the knives attack is indescribable. The way the knives rotate are similar to a gigantic saw that goes around Saeko's body (like a large hula hoop), they can also detach themselves from orbit around her and attack her enemies' directly. *Bloodshed: Drill- Turns all her and/or her enemies' blood into a gigantic drill that plows right through her enemies. The size varies, but it apparently lacks a limit in how big it can get as it has become big enough to pierce the heavens. *Bloodshed: Laser- Turns all her and/or her enemies' blood into a massive barrage of killer lasers. You get turned into swiss cheese before you have time to react. Think bloody danmaku, but sub-light speed. *Bloody Rose Garden- Saeko bites her wrist to spill her own blood. The blood then takes the form of long thorned vines that will grab and restrain the enemy as they drain their blood. *Blood Bombs: Saeko generates bombs made of blood that can float freely and be triggered on command, the sheer pressure of the blood is strong enough to blast through solid concrete. *Bloodly Fist: Saeko makes blood that covers her fist protecting and enforcing it, and as a result her power and defense are greatly increased. Shadow-Human Hybrid Shadow-Human: After meeting Bete Noir in one of his human avatars who granted Saeko the power to call upon her Shadow to seek revenge on criminals, Saeko and Crimson Reaper have shared the same body ever since. The one controlling the body can change instantly and endlessly back and forth. They seem to share mutual comprehension, as they have never taken control of the body over each other abruptly or without the other's consent, however, Crimson Reaper does sometimes do this in order to save Saeko. Crimson Reaper sometimes even emerges when Saeko isn't in any danger, mostly to do daily activities, such as cooking, eating, studying, or hanging out with Chihiro. Saeko and Crimson Reaper can talk to each other mentally and share what the active personality is seeing/hearing. Whenever Crimson Reaper's personality comes to the fore, Saeko's breasts increase noticeably in size, to the point where she often ends up destroying her own bra with the transformation. This can be explained by the two personalities having different postures/subtly different ways of movement and expression that tighten or loosen certain muscles. Crimson Reaper just has a way of standing that really accentuates her breasts. This is also used to explain why their faces look slightly different. *Heart Severance: Saeko can sever inconvenient memories and emotions. *Negativity Consumption: Shadows feed off of negative emotion which allows them to get stronger. *Harmful Presence: A Shadow's mere presence can harm you if you don't have a strong enough soul. *Unaided flight in human form. *Sanctuary: Via her Shadow powers, Saeko has the ability to return those who have lost themselves to demonization, vampirization or lycanthropy to their normal state. *Libido Detection: For some reason she can sense other people's libido. *Immense Demonic Aura: When her Crimson Reaper persona takes over whether intentionally or not she emits a powerful aura that is described as "a tenebrosity deeper than the blackest night". Her Crimson Reaper persona also radiates a much darker, more potent aura than her usual persona and given a Shadow's "aura conversion" ability, this allows for an exponential increase in the amount of power they can generate. *Mil Noches: Saeko possesses a left arm that is infused with both eldritch and angelic power which allows her to devour the souls of corrupt people and cleanse them in Holy-Hell fire. The arm also allows her to drag higher-dimensional beings into the physical realm. Mil Noches can even trap enemies in frightening nightmares that bypass resistance to dream manipulation. *Eyes of the Observer: The Eyes of the Observer can declare if something in the line of sight of the user exists or not, allowing them to eliminate almost anything that she sees short of people and things around her power level. The Eyes also can locate anything that the user desires and can see into other multiverses and timelines. The Eyes of the Observer can negate past events by 21 seconds and change visions seen by precognition. It also has the ability to remove concepts and control causality on a large scale. *Blood Link: A unique ability Saeko has which allows her to sense when anyone with her blood coursing through their veins is in great emotional stress and vice versa. *Vampiric Sight: Her Vampiric Sight allows her to not only see all major and minor veins, but every organ in an opponent's body. It also allows her to instantly know what species someone is by seeing the nature of someone's blood. *Shadow Master: Saeko has the ability to create shadows which have the density of a black hole with the pressure of infinitely compacted darkness (meaning that is can act like a gravity field). The shadows themselves are so deep that it becomes impossible to visually perceive Saeko's attacks. Furthermore, she can inhibit senses of living beings, making impossible for them to even navigate while in the shadows. Saeko can hijack any kind of phenomenon with the attribute of darkness similar to what Bete Noir can do. *Limited Animal Communication: Saeko can talk to bats and order them to spy for her. *Limited Animal Transformation: Saeko can turn herself into a flock of bats in order to evade attacks and confuse the enemy. *Limited Transfiguration: Saeko can transform male's into a female and make a female have a more arousing appearance. *Crescent Moon Boost: When the moon is in crescent form, her abilities will increase. *Hunter's Blood Moon Boost: When the moon is in a perigee blood moon form, her abilities will increase significantly. *Holy Blood- Due to drinking nothing but holy water with every meal, Saeko has blood that cure any disease or illness, has potent healing properties, resurrect the dead and is fatally lethal to dark attribute beings. *Godly Regeneration: She has regenerated from beyond nonexistence before and when damaged to an extreme extent, her body simply turns into a shadow-like substance and reconstitutes. *Supernatural Stamina: Can fight at full-power even after being bisected, having parts of her body ripped apart, or even having missing organs, etc., with no signs of exhaustion or slowing down. *Supernatural Agility: Saeko is extremely nimble. She is able to leap a great distance onto the Flying Titan's wing to confront the Golden Rider and she can frequently dodge plank instant attacks from enemies with relative ease. She has the ability to defy gravity to an uncertain extent. She is also seen leaping impossible distances and can go up vertical surfaces. *Claw Retraction: She can make claws that are imbued with hell fire that nullifies immortality and intangibility. *Fangs: Saeko's canine teeth are able to grow from length of a normal human into fangs about an inch long as well as retract from fangs back to the normal size of a human. For the most part Saeko is able to do this on a whim, but whenever she is really thirsty her canine teeth turn into fangs automatically and when this happens it seems that it is out of her control. The fangs are shown to be extremely sharp, capable of easily piercing though human skin and bone. Despite what it looks like, the edges of the fangs aren't smooth like a knife, but rather the edges resemble the edge of a saw. The only difference is that the bumps that make up the serrated edges of the fangs are too tiny to notice since it is serrated on a microscopic level. When a person is bitten the fangs pierce the skin more like a drill rather than like a needle not because the fangs rotate, which it doesn't, but because of the serrated edges. As a result the bumps that make up the serrated edges fall off causing the recently inflicted wound to be irritated. As a result the pain caused by a bite feels more like a paper cut, but hundreds of times more painful. The last key feature of Saeko's fangs is that they are able to regrow rapidly whenever they are broken or even used. To suck someone else's blood with the victim suffering as little pain as possible, if not none at all, requires a mouth-to-mouth anesthetic before sucking someone's blood. *Mating: Although Saeko prefer men's blood, they don't suck it indiscriminately. Saeko mainly sucks blood during sexual intercourse with a man. Not only is blood used as nourishment for the fertilizing their egg, by obtaining the information from blood and mana contained in blood fluid in advance, they're able to adjust their own womb to more easily receive that blood and mana based on that information. In other words, they perform the act of blood-sucking to make it easier to bear the offspring of the man who will become their husband from then on, and adjust themselves to serve as excellent mothers suitable for raising children that might inherit their father's blood. In short, sucking blood is like making a kind of marking for them. They're not just after the blood, they're after the man himself in order to form a couple. *Contaminant Immunity: She has an immunity to poisons, bacteria, and other such substances that target the bloodstream. *Infectious Bite: By biting the breasts of her prey, she can infect them with a virus which allows her to command her victims. *Blood Transfusion: She can grant others limited Supernatural Condition via a blood transfusion. The user performing the transfusion must have a blood group the same as the intended recipient in order to prevent fatal consequences through the clumping of the recipients blood. Due to the risks associated, however, this practice is rarely carried out. If done on a dead recipient this will revive them as a ghoul or vampire. *Blood Consumption: She can consume blood in order to increase her strength and heal her body. Even since she started going to therapy, Saeko has been consuming tomato juice or blood packet transfusions to sustain herself. If she goes too long without blood or a blood substitute (around 64 days at least), Saeko's strength sharply declines and suffers fainting spells. Saeko is anemic and after fusing with her Shadow she became a vampire-like being. Like a normal vampire, she must feed on human blood, but she focuses her hunger on criminals. Vampires don't need to drink blood to survive, but getting sexually aroused will cause them to feel an intense urge to do it drinking blood is an incredibly intimate act to the point where vampire weddings use it in place of the traditional kiss. **Blood Resistance: Saeko is able to refrain from attacking humans mindlessly. *Paralysis Inducement: Saeko can paralyze and immobilize an opponent by ingesting samples of her blood. The maximum amount of time anyone can be paralyzed is 8 minutes. *Enchanted Allure: Vampires have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. *Telekinesis: Saeko is somewhat telekinetic; as she can shatter a building's windows with no apparent movement other than smiling. Abilities Professional Sketch Artist: She has great artistic skill which she developed from her pastlife's childhood. Saeko often works as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning her skills to the Foo Fighters for a time. Justice Fire Manipulation: Saeko is angry at rapists that escaped prosecution for their sex crimes and left the female victims traumatized, so her fiery rage has given her the power to torch the wrongdoers alive. Limited Crime Detection: Saeko was granted the ability to sense women that are being sexually abused and when a murder is about to take place, she is also able to detect the spirits of women that are calling for help. https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Imouto-tan/Ilona Ilona] granted her this ability in order to exact her justice and to test her. Morality Viewing: Saeko has the innate psychic ability to peer into a persons moral alignment by simply looking at them. She can also decide whether or not a person is innocent or evil and in need of punishment. *Karmic Retribution- The more bad karma her enemy has the more damage that her spells and attacks do, furthermore, Karmic Retribution allows her to fully nullify and negate healing and invulnerability. Saeko possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who feels her breasts to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime for all eternity until she either releases them or they admit their sins. Fear Attunement: Crimson reaper has an innate understanding of the fears of others, even without access to her powers. Privileged Childhood: A child of wealth and privilege, Saeko received the best education possible. She is exceptionally intelligent and is also fluent in several languages, including Russian and English. *Enhanced Intelligence: She possesses plenty of knowledge of the various types of monsters that exists around the world. She is also quite knowledgeable in criminology. Familiar Creation: By draining a person of their blood, Saeko gains dominance over their souls and very forms. She also takes on whatever knowledge they possess, as she was able to find out about Wiccaphobia by draining Richard Lebbon of his blood. *Familiar Control: Saeko can summon forth anyone she's taking the soul of at will. She has an entire legion dwelling within her, but seems to favor using Jormungand, the World Serpent. Who ever she absorbs, their powers are at her disposal. Saeko gives her familiars, some free reign within her own soul, but seems content to completely dominate powerful beings living inside her. Enhanced Pain Threshold: After enduring brutal torture and suffering physical and sexual abuse since early teenage years, Saeko now has extreme tolerance for emotional and physical pain. Saeko built up such a high pain threshold that she shows no signs of discomfort after being impaled with multiple swords, having her limbs blown off, being mentally tortured by a powerful telepath, or even having her body smashed to the ground. Precise Accuracy and Aiming: One of her less recognized abilities is her accuracy. She can measure the distance between her and her opponent or an object just by looking at him/her/it. She possesses precise aiming, enabling her to hit dead center every time, even if the target is moving. She can also follow her opponent's moves and knows how to counterattack with ease if they reuse the same pattern of attack. On top of all this, she has a fast reaction time, being able to dodge incoming projectiles, including light bullets. Magic Detection: Saeko possesses a super enhanced magic radar sense that allows her to trace magical power signatures in an extremely large area. She can also see astral forms and is aware of any remote detection viewing her. Murderous Intent: Crimson Reaper emits her killing intent through her fake smile that is capable paralyzing a person in their tracks. Her "Murderous Intent" gifts her with incredible killing intuition, as she always intuitively "knows" what is needed to do in order kill her opponents, and the fastest and most efficient way to do it. She doesn't care what she does, as long as her enemy dies, fast. I.e. If an opponent has some sort of "Immortality", she intuitively "knows" how to get rid of it the most efficient way or if an opponent has a certain weakness, she intuitively "knows" and will exploit it at its maximum usability. Saeko's killing intent is such she can obstruct her physical attacks in its curtain, act similar to hiding a needle in a haystack, rendering any attempts to predict her moves impotent. Her Killing Intent absorbs the willpower of those who possess strong wills. Blood Riot: Not an ability per say. The Blood Riot is a state of being expressed by those capable of using Blood Magic even if they receive the power by way of blood transfusion. The Blood Riot is one of the many possibly fatal downsides associated with the power to manipulate blood, but one that can also be managed and put to actual use. Driven by her own pain and injuries, the more of these Saeko takes, the greater her strength becomes. This state of being allows her access to strength comparable to someone who Awakened though at the downside of heightened blood-lust but no loss of intelligence. Techniques Blood Pool: Allows Saeko to store the blood of her fallen enemies and use it for spells in place of Mana. Bloody Voodoo Doll: By drinking someone's blood and then standing on a symbol also made of blood (which doesn't have to be theirs), Saeko can turn herself into a living voodoo-doll for her opponent as long as she's inside the symbol. Blood Zone: When using the spell Saeko gathers the Dark Ki of the surrounding area in her hand. From here Saeko infuses a bit of the Dark Ki into her own blood to give her blood mystical properties. The blood is then released as a fine mist from the pores on her hand once she is relatively close to the opponent. The size of the mist can vary in size depending on how much of her blood was used. When the opponent is caught in the mist the blood enchants the opponent to bring them under Saeko's complete control. She uses this control to lower the opponent's blood pressure to induce fatigue or fainting, dizziness, decreased concentration, blurred vision, cold skin, and rapid shallow breathing. She can also stop the blood flow to the heart completely if the opponent's willpower is weak enough resulting in a heart attack. Bloody Impact: Bloody Impact is a close-range spell that allows Saeko to deliver a very powerful punch. It is one of the few spells that prove that Saeko isn't limited to just the common form of blood, but any substitutes to blood as it revolves around controlling her own liquefied dark mana that flows through her veins and functions like blood. This allows her to enchant her blood to dramatically increase oxygen and nutrient transference resulting in a dramatic increase of strength and uses this strength to deliver a pulverizing punch capable of dealing immense levels of damage as well as knocking and launching opponents clear of their feet regardless of their size. Furthermore, Saeko can use the blood's enchanted nature to enchant her arm and fist with elemental attributes to add additional effects to the strike. She can heat her fist up to allow her to sear through an opponent's body or create a powerful explosion on impact, cool it down to freeze an opponent instantly, harden her skin to increase the blunt force of the attack even more, and other similar enhancements with the spell. Red Dash: Saeko dashes forward, leaving a blood trail behind her. Crimson Cannon: Crimson Cannon is one of Saeko's most powerful long-range attacks. When using it, she collects her blood in her left hand, aiming it in the formation of a "finger gun" before firing it in the form of a dark crimson sphere of blood which has patterned black and golden lines upon it, similar to a bullet; upon impact, it generates an intense burst of energy, which ultimately burns the target explosively, causing heavy damage. Crimson Cannon can also ricochet against other objects, thus changing its course. The bullet travels at massively faster than light speed (just like regular Jewel spells) and can be fired multiple times one after the other, like a machine gun, travelling long distances with ease. Ruby Mist: She uses her blood to cast a dense red mist which hides her location and psychic presence. Bloody Dance: A little slash with her boxcutter. You bleed a bunch of blood with each cut, even if you don't have blood, you will bleed. Blood Field: It is a powerful spell used exclusively by those who govern blood. With just a wave of her hand the surrounding air is transmuted into blood and shaped into a powerful typhoon (Or other shapes i.e. a dome of blood) that surrounds and destroys her enemies. The blood field also shreds apart the surrounding area and every thing within. Blood fields are also able to invert or completely disperse electromagnetic fields, such as the one that served as Tesla's barrier. They also can affect the Earth's magnetic field, seeing as satellites could detect a sudden dispersion of energy in the region where a blood field was summoned. The blood field is formidable not only because of its destructive power, but because inside it, the caster's power is exerted upon every creature with blood making them slightly weaker than normal. Blood Syringe: A forbidden spell, spiked glass orbs are created and launched at the victim(s). If they hit they will drain blood from the target until they burst, at which point the blood flows at the user of the technique. The user can then coagulate the blood into different weapons, including bladed stones to throw at the living enemies. Abyss Cannon: A forbidden spell, tortured souls are called from hell and fired at the enemy as a mouthed cannon ball that explodes violently on impact. Bloody Prison: Saeko traps the opponent in a sphere of blood and attacks them several times with Bloody Strings. Bloody Pincushion: The opponent is impaled from spikes from above and below, they are then impaled from all sides with many longer and more linear blood spikes. The spikes then explode breaking apart inside and outside the foe. Bloodshot: Saeko can shoot small bullets of blood that can move faster than a real bullet, but can only be used three times a day due to blood loss. Rumor Empowerment: The more rumors about her spread the stronger she becomes. She is also able to be anywhere that her rumors are. Equipment Bloody Strings: This weapon takes form of red piano strings stemmed from Saeko's left hand. They are very thin but also just as sharp as any sword can be and is barely visible to the eyes. Saeko can easily manipulate the strings even with the simplest movement of her body to either restrain and tear and enemy apart or form a very useful impenetrable invisible barrier. By using Bloody String's ability to generate an infinite amount of kinetic energy, Saeko can turn the strings into very sharp blades of super-concentrated magical energy that can cut through everything. Ring: In order to draw blood, Saeko is equipped with a special ring that has a rotating blade on it. Blood Capsules: What Saeko takes in lieu of forcibly drinking other's blood. They contain Chihiro's dried blood plasma and nutrients, allowing her to manifest their basic abilities after drinking the blood and gain a significant boost in her overall statistics. Dropping them into a cup of clear water produces blood that can be drunk. Silver Butterfly Knife: Saeko carries a small folding pocket knife with her in order to stab her targets and drain blood. A memento from the first murderer that she ever killed, it is her favored weapon as means of intimidation and self-defense. Amulet of Darkness: The Amulet of Darkness is an amulet that emits an invisible barrier that weakens any light that comes into contact with it just enough to allow a young vampire to walk during the day. The invisible barrier extends just enough to cover the entire body. Saeko's Scythe: This is a powerful, deadly scythe that only the Vampire God can tame. It can create a blood moon if exposed to moonlight. The blood moon lasts for at least 13 hours or until the moon is no longer visible. All those that the evil, red moonlight falls upon will be driven into a murderous frenzy. The scythe also creates a small nullification field around Saeko that drastically reduces the effect of all offensive magic and attacks directed towards her. Saeko can even change direction mid swing to help her strike her foes down. It also automatically blocks bullets, arrows, and other fast-moving projectiles. The scythe also calms any nearby lost souls, ghosts and frightened people. As Saeko swings it, it splashes out a weightless, dark red liquid that - despite appearances - is light enough to easily be inhaled. It causes total organ failure in seconds, but to the victim, it feels like pure euphoria and ecstasy. This scythe has great range and can penetrate almost any physical or paranormal armor. With each hit the scythe drinks the blood of the victim, as it does, it grows larger and a deeper red. It's a rather picky eater in that it will stop drinking after too much blood from the same source. The scythe is made of a volatile liquid that can dissolve almost anything it touches, except the wielder. Also, the scythe negates any form of immortality, regeneration, and durability, no matter how infinite it is. The scythe can hit its target no matter how fast or how far it is from the user. The scythe refuses to kill anyone that isn't aware of her presence. The Eyes of the Observer can declare if something in the line of sight of the user exists or not, allowing them to eliminate almost anything that she sees short of people and things around her power level. The Eyes also can locate anything that the user desires and can see into other multiverses and timelines. The Eyes of the Observer can negate past events by 21 seconds and change visions seen by precognition. It also allows the user to determine from an infinite amount of possibilities that exist for the future, the future they want. As long as there is even the tiniest, infinitesimal possibility that something can occur in the future, the eye can make it happen. Finally, The Eyes of the Observer removes all the blinders and filters that obscure existence, granting them the ability to discern and understand everything, as well as showing them the true chaotic nature of reality itself. Can remove concepts and control causality on a large scale. *Interstellar/Teleportation Travel: The Eyes gives the user the ability to travel and teleport through space, time and other dimensions instantaneously. Weaknesses *Saeko initially freezes up whenever she is about to kill someone and thus subconsciously avoids her opponent's vital points, but The Crimson Reaper does not have this same problem. *Saeko can be "killed" and momentarily disabled by sufficiently grievous injuries. *Due to Saeko's strength originating from her blood, if she loses it by injecting it to another or deprived of it her overall power significantly decreases. *Her scythe can only control humans and it can't control people if they have a strong enough will, love trumps it's influence, a lack of emotions or an immunity to pain also prevents the scythe from controlling them. *Occasionally suffer from severe OCD *Most animals react with fear or aggression towards her. *Saeko cannot walk over white roses. *She cannot enter a building unless she is invited in (even if the building is abandoned and has no owner/inhabitants). This doesn't stop her from destroying the building in any way to draw out whoever is hiding inside of them. *She has no Mortal-brain activity making her immune to even the most powerful telepaths, however, other Shadows can sense her. *Excess usage of her blood causes anaemia. *Requires medicine to keep her haemoglobin levels up but taking her medicine prevents her from using her full power. *Saeko is apparently lethargic if woken up early in the morning. *Suffers from severe PTSD due to the hellish abuse she was forced to undergo in the past. What triggers her PTSD is: being alone with lecherous men, being touched inappropriately, and being smothered by large breasts. *Has Dissociative identity disorder. Her Crimson Reaper persona takes over at night or when she is around crime. *She can become very dangerous during long fights because of the Blood Riot. *She gets extremely sexually aroused from others' suffering and torment, with each kill she orgasms and these orgasms increase in intensity until they grow so overpowering that she blacks out briefly. *Likes to start fights by covering herself in her own blood (to try and intimidate the opponent first), her blood based attacks drain her when used. *Crimson Reaper is sadistic and enjoys torturing her opponents. *Any excessive use of Bloody Strings can weaken her due to lack of blood in the body. Trivia *Her hobbies are investigation material, learning the art of self-defense and arrest training; where as Crimson Reaper enjoys: reading manga, taking enthusiastic walks, net surfing, and reading manga. *Saeko used to sleep eight hours on average, but now it has reduced to about six hours. *Saeko prefers reading books about game theory and statistics or books regarding Destiné law because they are useful for re-certification exams and essays. She usually reads only bestseller e-books, so she doesn't have a favorite author. Never reads her own novels once published. *The best memory about her mother and sister is when they went to the library together and they would talk about different books for hours on end. *Even though Saeko has androphobia, she likes to read yaoi romance novels. *Chihiro became Saeko's reason to fight when she became the Crimson Reaper and decides to protect the women of the world. Without Chihiro, Saeko will have no other reason to live as she is the only person that keeps her alive. If she suddenly died she would most likely commit jigai (female ritual suicide). *All the blood that she drinks seems to go straight to her thighs. *Saeko hates the dentist. *Saeko is often struck with Virginitiphobia. *Saeko hates ghost, or rather she is afraid of them. *Saeko is a firm believer in Lex talionis or the principle or law of retaliation that a punishment inflicted should correspond in degree and kind to the offense of the wrongdoer, as an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth; retributive justice. *She learned to make lemonade from her Mom. *Saeko had her first menarche during the fourth grade of elementary school. *She is a fan of Horror Movies. *She is fluent in Russian, English, and Japanese. **Saeko has a habit of speaking other languages in battle and when in conversations. *She is a light sleeper but doesn't like waking up early. *She's an expert in parkour and freerunning. *Saeko owns at least three apartments. *Saeko's favorite blood to drink is O type negative blood, which coincidentally, is her mentor's and sister's blood type.